<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Reunion by Raze Flyn (tlanon)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25584706">Reunion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn'>Raze Flyn (tlanon)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Amends [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cable (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>asking for a blood donation, discussing plan to resurect the dead, strained mother &amp; son relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2011-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2011-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:16:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>403</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25584706</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cable has a reunion with his mother</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nathan Summers &amp; Madelyne Pryor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Amends [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848268</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Reunion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>First comments are disabled due to mental health concerns.</p><p>I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.</p><p>This fic has been backdated as close to its original publication date as I can get.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Reunion</p><p>“It must be hard to lose all your powers,” A voice said and he turned to see his mother standing behind him surrounded by the Phoenix effect. “I know that Xavier has contacted you about my return so I didn’t see the need for subtlety.” She said with a smile as the phoenix effect vanished.</p><p>“He warned me and several others that you were back.” He wasn’t sure how to feel about his mother standing in front of him. He had only really met her once on the astral plane and in so many other ways Jean was his mother. “Why have you come here?”</p><p>“I need a sample of your genetic material to bring Nate Grey back to life.” She said surprising him. “I owe him a debt for bringing me back to life the first time so I’m going to repay the favor.” He found himself staring at her in shock. “Please don’t make me take it by force I don’t want to hurt you.”</p><p>“Is that all your going to use it for,” he asked. He was still considering fighting her but he knew she out classed him power wise at the moment. Especially if that phoenix raptor wasn’t just for show.</p><p>“No it isn’t, I’m also going to use it to engineer myself a body to inhabit since I’m currently just a mass of raw Psychic energy mixed with a few fragments of the phoenix force.” He was surprised she’d tell him that. “I know I wasn’t as good a mother as Jean Grey but I’m asking for your help, Nathan.”</p><p>He turned and headed toward one of the many labs on providence and drew out a blood sample for her. He looked over his shoulder to see that she hadn’t followed him. He found her just where he’d left her looking out at the sea. “Here just destroy whatever you have left over.” He wasn’t sure he was doing the right thing but he didn’t see anyway to stop her form taking the blood sample and she was his mother. “I will be telling Xavier what your plans are so you might have to deal with him.”</p><p>“I already know how to deal with Xavier,” She said taking the vial with a mysterious smile. “Good bye Nathan this is a beautiful home you have here.” After that she was gone leaving him standing there alone.</p><p>The End</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>